This report describes studies on the regulation of mineral metabolism in cells and tissues from bones, intestines, and kidneys. These findings summarize investigations on: 1. Effect of age on Vitamin D receptor binding to rat DNA. 2. Identification of a Ca2+ channel in osteoblast-like osteosarcoma cells. 3. Osteosarcoma cells contain a classical L type Ca2+ channel. 4. Characterization of the human osteosarcoma cell line CRL-1427 (MG-63) as a model for osteoblastic-like human bone cells. 5. Insulin and insulin like growth factors (IGF-I, II) stimulate Pi transport in cultured renal cells (OK cells). 6. Fluorescent microscopic imaging of cells. 7. Effect of L-triiodothyronine on Na+/H+ exchange activity in cultured opossum kidney (OK) cells. 8. Mechanism for the decrease renal ammonia excretion after an acid load in old rats. 9. The effect of thyroid hormones on intestinal transport mechanisms. 10. Pre-steady state studies of Na+/H+ exchanger using renal brush border membrane vesicles. 11. Prolactin maintains calcium uptake levels in isolated epithelial cells in male rats.